Silly Mercenary, stupid Soldier
by DivineMystic
Summary: Silly Cloud, stupid Zack  XD    it's a hurt/comfort type of thing, romance. WARNING: YAOI    A one-shot.


_It happened every time, EVERY single time. Cloud thought irritably, pretending to be asleep. His eyes were closed peacefully, but on the inside, his mind was a raging collection of inner turmoil._

At the moment, he was being held protectively in his so-called 'lovers' arms. Both of their clothes were strewn across the room, hinting at the activities that they did earlier. Cloud was being held tightly so he couldn't move around much, not that it mattered, he was trying to appear asleep after all.

Any moment now, Cloud inwardly cursed, trying to keep his breathing at a calm and normal pace. He hoped his anger wasn't making his body temperature rise. _Every single time Zack comes into my room and has sex with me, we 'supposedly' fall asleep next to each other, well I DO anyways...and then I wake up ALONE! Every SINGLE TIME! And I'm sick of it! I can't believe Zack would do that to me! The bastard, leaving me in the middle of the night so I wake up cold and Zack-less!_ Cloud's elegant eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance. Not this time though...this time, it ends, for good! I am going to confront him no matter what, even if I have to stay up all night waiting!

After a few more minutes of maddening silence, Cloud felt the arms around him loosen. Right on time, Cloud inwardly smirked. Zack slowly detached his arms from around the blond spikey haired mercenary, being as careful as possible to not disturb his sleep. Unbeknownst to Zack, Cloud was as alert as a rabbit being hunted by a wolf.

Once Cloud was expertly separated from Zack, he slid out from under the covers and stood up from the bed. Cloud strained his ears and heard Zack's footsteps moving around on the carpeted floor. Zack tip-toed over to Cloud's side of the bed and securely tucked the blankets around his naked body. He hoped that the comforter would substitute for his own body heat that usually gave Cloud warmth for the rest of the night.

Cloud couldn't help but let his heart melt a little when he felt Zack lightly kiss his forehead. Zack's hand stroked Cloud's hair for a while longer before letting it quietly drift away.

Soon after, Cloud heard the rustle of a thick fabric. _He's probably searching for his clothes now...grrr..._ the blond spikey haired boy thought, seething. Cautiously, he cracked open his eyes just a bit to see what Zack was doing.

He could just make out the Zack's silhouette clumsily pulling on his boxers. After he had successfully got his first piece of clothing on, Zack scratched his jaw thoughtfully before grabbing his pants from the back of the chair that they were hanging on. He jammed one leg into it hastily and his foot got caught in the end, causing him to stagger to the side. He struggled for balance and tried to wriggle his foot through by hopping up and down, but it wouldn't budge. He stumbled and fell over, his shoulder slamming into the wall. He grit his teeth and peered over at Cloud to see if he had woken up, but Cloud seemed to be sleeping still so he cursed at himself silently for be too stupid to even get a pair of pants on without making a racket.

Pushing himself off the wall, Zack plopped down on his butt and fumbled with the pant leg that was twisted around his ankle. During his struggle, he failed to notice the sound of the bed sheets rustling.

_Click!_

Oh shit. Zack froze as the lights suddenly filled the room. He blinked a couple times because the lights were blinding him, but once his eyes adjusted to the newfound luminosity, his gaze fell upon the very thing he was dreading to see. He felt his skin tingle and his heartbeat increase tenfold.

Sitting up in bed was Cloud, one hand was wrapped around the pull string for the night table lamp and the other one was placed on his hip. That...was not good. Zack could just feel Cloud's eyes glare on him. And sure enough, when Zack looked into the face of his lover, he was given a look that could kill even the cutest of puppies. Cloud was _**pissed!**_

"What, do you think, you're doing?" Cloud asked slowly, venom dripping from each word. Zack merely stared back at him, his expression was stuck in 'oh shit' mode. And his mind was reeling to fast for him to comprehend anything. "ZACK!" Cloud snapped, making Zack jerk out of his thoughts.

Zack shrunk back and hunched his shoulders, "I was just, uh…I was just going to-"

"You were just going to what?" Cloud repeated, eyeing the black spikey haired boy who was sitting on the ground before him.

Zack exhaled and dragged a hand down his face. He looked around the room for something to distract himself with but always found his gaze coming back to Cloud. He raised his eyebrows and scratched the back of his head. "Um...I don't know?" Zack asked, hoping it would slide with the mercenary.

Zack was half expecting the other boy to explode at him for his half-assed answer, but what he hadn't expected was the blond spikey haired boy'e eyes to shine with hurt and confusion. Zack immediately wanted to comfort the mercenary, but felt like it would be better if he stayed where he was. Cloud's hands slid into his lap and he let out a shaky breath. Zack could tell he was holding back tears.

Cloud looked into Zack's eyes and Zack could just hear the poor boy's heart breaking. "Why-?" he started, but looked down at his hands and sniffed. He rubbed his nose and looked back at Zack, "Why do you keep leaving in the middle of the night?" he asked, almost timidly.

Zack was taken back, all he managed to do was open and close his mouth stupidly. Cloud continued.

"Don't you know how I feel about it?" Cloud yelled, the volume of his voice growing louder and more confident.

Zack stood up (with much effort), and leaned himself against the wall. "Now wait, Cloud-" he stopped to stand on one leg and yank the pants off the limb it was tangled around. "I was just-"

Cloud shook his head furiously, "No! I don't understand! Why can't you just spend one whole night with me? Am I that hideous? Are you ashamed to have a relationship with me Zack?" the boy fumed, not noticing the tears that spilled out from the corners of his eyes.

Zack dropped his pants and raised his hands in front of him, "No no no no! Of course not!" He rushed over to Cloud and sat on the bed next to him. The bed dipped in with the newly added weight. Zack gathered Cloud in his arms and rocked him slightly to try and soothe him. He was holding Cloud against his chest and had his head tucked under his chin. The spikey blond haired male choked back sobs as the other boy held him. Zack rubbed his back reassuringly with one hand and caressed his hair with the other. "Shh, shh, shh. That's not it at all, I just didn't think that it would be good if people thought we shared a room."

Cloud sniffed and looked down. "B-but why not? Sephiroth and Noctis share a room, nobody cares, and everybody knows that they're together. Why can't we do the same?" He asked miserably.

Zack face winced vaguely, and he held Cloud tighter. "Because..." he said staring at the wall across from him, "I don't...think it would be the best thing if people knew about us. I mean...there are already rumors floating around here as it is." Zack said, trying to cheer Cloud up.

Cloud paused and let the thought roll around in his head. Slowly he pushed himself away from Zack, who gave him a questioning look, so his hands still rested on the black spikey haired male's bare chest. "So what you're saying is..." he looked up into Zack's eyes, "is that you are ashamed of having me in a relationship because I'm a _boy!_" Cloud said, feeling the anger boil back into his system. "And you don't want anyone here to know!"

Zack gaped at his lover as he pulled himself completely away from the other boy. Cloud attempted to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I thought you didn't care! I thought you loved me!" Cloud screamed, turning away from Zack and hugging himself.

Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ignoring Cloud's screeches of protest, he collected the crying boy into his arms and pressed his lips onto the boy's. Cloud's sobs were muffled, but after holding the kiss for a while longer, the sounds eventually subsided into short sniffs. Once Cloud had calmed down, Zack pulled back and quickly kissed the top of Cloud's head.

"Of course I love you, don't you EVER forget it." He said nuzzling his face into Cloud's hair. "I just thought keeping us a secret would be in your best interest. Ya know?" he said, rubbing Cloud's back again.

"I don't understand. I don't care about what people think. I want them to know about us! I want all of them to know that I belong to you and you belong to me..." Cloud said sadly.

"Yeah, but i didn't think you would want all your peers to know. Our love would be wrong in their eyes. Do you get what I'm saying?" Zack said softly, pulling Cloud away from his chest so he could look into his striking blue eyes.

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't care! I love you and if anyone's got a problem with that then they can just fall off a cliff!" Cloud declared pouting.

Zack couldn't help himself chuckle a bit. He brought Cloud back to his chest and gave his lover a quick squeeze. He pulled Cloud away again and wiped the drying tears that were left on his face with his thumb.

Cloud smiled and let out a sigh. "So...not more hiding?" he asked hopefully.

Zack laughed and caressed Cloud's face, "If that's what you want, my dear." He said, his eyes softening.

"Yes, I do. More than anything." Cloud said patting Zack's chest with his hands.

He felt Zack kiss the top of his head. Then Zack lay down with him on the white sheets and he cuddled up against his chest. Zack grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both of them. He then reached his arm over Cloud and shut off the bedside lamp and they were both engulfed in darkness.

Cloud closed his eyes with a smile on his lips and the last lingering thought that trailed on his mind was, _Perfect..._


End file.
